Because I'am a Fool
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menolak para gadis yang menyukaimu, sih?" Tanya Naruto.   "Karena, aku sudah menyukai seseorang, Dobe!". Siapakah yang disukai Sasuke sebenarnya? Dan kenapa Naruto begitu penasaran? for OFF! RnR, please!


"_Memang, siapa orang yang kau suka,Teme?__"_

_**Because I'm a Fool**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, angst, yaoi, ooc, typo(s).

_**Pairig:**_SasuNaru

_**Rate: **__**T**_

**Summary: **"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menolak para gadis yang menyukaimu, sih?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Karena, aku sudah menyukai seseorang, Dobe!". Siapakah yang disukai Sasuke sebenarnya? Dan kenapa Naruto begitu penasaran?

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak mengandung unsur **shonen-ai, OOC**dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya. Bila tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dari pada memberikan flame gak mutu lainnya.

_Dun like? Dun read!_

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung k__a__lo jadi fujoshi ato fudashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**Because I'am a Fool**_

_**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(^u^)~oo0oo~(^u^)v

Matahari sudah beranjak dari ufuk timur, sedangkan burung-burung sibuk terbang kesana dan kemari menyanyikan lagu musim semi di langit kota Tokyo yang indah dan tenang. Jalanan di kota itu masih Nampak sepi dan sedikit mobil yang berlalu-lalang, maklum saja, saat ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi, waktu yang awal bagi penduduk jepang untuk memulai kegiatan sehari-hari.

Tapi tidak begitu bagi pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven satu ini. Pemuda ini sedang berjalan dengan santainya di jalanan kota yang masih sepi, tubuhnya juga sudah bersih dan berbalut seragam sekolah yang rapi. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah rumah berarsitektur minimalis dengan cat berwarna orange cerah dan papan nama bertuliskan 'Namikaze' di gerbangnya.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Pamuda itu menekan bel rumah itu dua kali, membuat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang membuka pagar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"_Ohayou,_ Sasuke-_kun_… pagi sekali kau datang." Ucap wanita ini dengan senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, bibi Kushina." Balas Sasuke.

"Masuklah! Kau menunggu 'dia' kan? Anak itu masih tidur." Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar penuturan wanita berambut merah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sudah repot-repot Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi, tapi yang minta dijemput ke sekolah kini malah masih tidur! Kushina yang mengerti raut wajah sebal Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan mempersilahkan pemuda ini untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Walaupun rumah keluarga bermarga Namikaze itu sederhana, tetapi kerapian dan kebersihannya sungguh terjaga, hingga menciptakan suasana nyaman bagi penghuninya.

"Kau sarapan saja bersama kami, Sasuke. Bibi akan membangunkan anak malas itu!" ujar Kushina.

"_Arigatou_, bibi. Tapi, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." Balas Sasuke dan sepertinya Kushina setuju-setuju saja, karena dia tidak mencegah pemuda raven itu pergi ke kamar anaknya yang ada di lantai dua.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar yang pintunya terbuka separuh. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memasuki kamar dengan nuansa kuning cerah, kamar itu begitu berantakan. Di lantainya tergeletak PS3 yang tidak dibereskan setelah bermain, di meja banyak bungkus _snack_ yang sudah kosong, sedangkan banyak baju bergeletakan di kasur tempat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan tertidur.

Sasuke berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak berbagai barang yang bergeletakan di lantai. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat bagai tentara yang menghindari ranjau, akhirnya Sasuke dapat mencapai kasur tempat pemuda itu tertidur. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengoyak tubuh orang yang masih tertidur itu.

"Dobe! Bangun, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke agak keras, sambil terus mengoyak-oyak tubuh pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu.

"Nghh… Teme… masih ngantuk…" pemuda berwajah manis itu mengerang ketika Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membangunkannya. Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengguyur pemuda itu dengan seember air, mengingat ini bukanlah rumahnya.

"Kau minta aku menjemputmu pagi-pagi, karena kau ingin mengerjakan tugas di sekolah 'kan, Na-ru-to?" ujar Sasuke menekankan pengucapannya dengan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Oh, iya!" teriak Naruto yang teringat kalau pekerjaan rumah pemberian guru sekolahnya yang paling _killer_ a.k.a Orochimaru-_sensei_ belum dia kerjakan sama sekali! Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sana. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak SD itu dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut sarapan di rumah keluarga Namikaze, mengingat dia harus menunggu Naruto yang sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian. Selama menunggu Naruto, pemuda onyx itu sibuk berbincang dengan _otousan_ Naruto- Minato Namikaze, bisa dibilang percakapan yang cukup akrab. Karena, _otousan_ Sasuke-Fugaku Uchiha adalah sahabat karib Minato.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, munculah Naruto yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap. Walaupun, berantakan dan penuh lipatan di sana-sini. Pemuda pirang dengan mata secerah langit itu memakan makanannya dengan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan Sasuke sudah selesai memakan sarapan yang disiapkan Kushina sedari tadi. Selesai dengan sarapannya, Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan pada Kushina serta Minatao untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya di Konoha Senior High School.

Mereka berdua sedikit berlari menuju halte, karena jadwal bus selanjutnya akan datang lima menit lagi. Beruntung Sasuke dan Naruto tidak sampai ketinggalan bus. Keadaan di dalam bus saat itu masih terlihat renggang, hanya ada seorang siswa SMP duduk di bangku depan, ibu-ibu yang membawa kantung belanjaan dan beberapa siswi SMA yang kini sibuk mengagumi Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di bangku deret sebelah kanan.

"Teme… aku masih ngantuk.." Naruto menguap lebar.

"Tidur dulu, sana! Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku bangunkan." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit tidak tega, karena melihat wajah Naruto yang masih sangat mengantuk. Pemuda bermata langit itu langsung tertidur begitu Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sasuke sepertinya juga tidak keberatan ketika secara tidak sengaja Naruto menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, sedikit senyum yang tulus terukir di wajah stoic yang biasanya dingin bagi siapa saja itu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Kau tetap keren pagi ini!"

Kawasan Konoha Senior High School masih begitu sepi. Tapi, tidak Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Baru selangkah saja pemuda bermata onyx itu memasuki halaman sekolah, lebih dari separuh populasi siswi di SMA itu sudah berteriak heboh habis-habisan. Seakan sudah suatu hal yang lumrah, Sasuke berjalan cuek di antara segerombolan _fans girl_nya itu, sedangkan Naruto masih mengekor dibelakangnya dengan tampang terheran-heran. 'Kenapa si teme itu tenang-tenang saja, sih digeromboli _fans_-nya begini?' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan keadaan yang masih ribut seperti itu, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kelas mereka di sebelas IPA satu. Mereka melewati koridor sekolah yang masih lumayan sepi, terkadang masih ada jeritan-jeritan siswi SMA itu yang meneriakan nama Sasuke. Tapi, mereka berdua sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keributan rutin setiap paginya itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto dengan 'brutalnya' menghempaskan tasnya di bangku dan menyalin tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_. Bisa dilihat bahwa buku tugasnya masih kosong sama sekali! Sasuke sendiri sudah tau benar jika Naruto sangat malas mendengarkan pelajarannya guru _killer_ satu ini. Alhasil, sekarang tiap anak ditugaskan membuat _essay_ tentang ular dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus ditulis di lembar _essay_-nya. Yah, walaupun kasus ini tidak akan berlaku bagi Shikamaru, yang jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkan semua guru yang meerangkan, tapi tetap saja mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk menyalin _essay_ milik Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu membaca buku, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dan bermata jade datang mendekati mereka berdua, mungkin lebih tepatnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh bicara sebentar denganmu?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan gaya malu-malu. Sasuke diam tidak merespon, bahkan tidak menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu sama sekali. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi sedikit simpati pada gadis berambut pink itu. 'Dingin amat, sih si Teme ini? Padahal kalau sama aku biasa aja.' Batin Naruto.

"Teme, diajak ngomong Sakura, tuh." Ujar Naruto yang berhenti sejenak dari menyalin _essay_. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih menunggu respon pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan gugup.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada cuek dan dingin, sambil meletakan buku yang selesai dibacanya ke atas meja.

"Ummm… boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" ulang Sakura, matanya yang merupakan replica jade itu manatap lantai keramik yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Cepat katakan saja." Ujar Sasuke mulai kesal, karena paginya yang tenang diusik.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua di atap sekolah sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, tangannya menunjuk ke atas. Sasuke mendengus sebal, tapi menurut saja. Karena, semakin ditolak gadis ini pasti akan semakin mengejar-ngejarnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto yang sendirian di kelas, mengingat kalau mereka berdua datang di saat kelas masih sepi. 'Apa yang mau dikatakan Sakura pada si Teme, ya?' batin Naruto penasaran. Karena rasa keingin tahuan yang begitu besar, pemuda berambut pirang itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengikuti Sasuke ke atap sekolah diam-diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau mejadi kekasihku?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan gugup. Mata jadenya tidak berani menatap pemuda berambut raven yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari posisi gadis itu sendiri.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini tidak perlu pikir panjang dengan jawabannya. Mendengar penolakan yang begitu cepat dari Sasuke, kontan membuat mata Sakura menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan tergagap. Rasanya tidak mungkin gadis sepopuler dan secantik dirinya bakal ditolak. _Well_, kalau Sakura berpikir begitu, tentu saja itu adalah keasalahan besar.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Apa itu kurang jelas?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak gadis itu keras-keras, dan berlari keluar dari atap sekolah. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap langit yang bersinar cerah di atas kepalanya. Sungguh warna yang tak pernah membuatnya berhenti untuk jatuh cinta. Tersadar dari lamunannya, pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap jam yang melekat manis di tangan kirinya. Jam delapan kurang lima menit. 'Sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Sebaiknya aku kembali sekarang.' Batin Sasuke, dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah, dan betapa kagetnya pemuda berambut raven itu, ketika mendapati Naruto yang berada di depan pintu atap sekolah.

"Kau menguping kami berdua tadi, ya?" Tanya Sasuketanpa basa-basi, atau istilah kerennya '_to the point_'. Naruto hanya nyengir _innocent_ menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda stoic itu. tanpa bertanya pun Sasuke sudah tau jawabannya. "Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan _essay_mu? Lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka.

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke tadi kontan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu pucat pasi. _Essay_nya bahkan belum mencapai separuh dari panjang kata yang ditentukan! "ARGH! Aku lupa!" jerit Naruto histeris dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Seulas senyum manis menghias wajah stoicnya, merubah tatapan onyx yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi begitu lembut. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para _fans girl_-nya makin berteriak histeris melihat kejadian langka itu. sepertinya _fans girl_ Sasuke akan bertambah setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, membuat ramut pirang secerah sinar mentari itu bergerak begitu memikat. Seorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu sedang menggerutu pelan. Mengingat tadi dia dihukum habis-habisan oleh Orochimaru, karena essaynya kurang tiga puluh lima kata dari yang ditentukan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggerutu begitu, Dobe? Cepat makan bekalmu! Kau mau bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi sebelum kau selesai memakannya?" ucap Sasuke sambil memakan bekal makanannya dengan tenang. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan dan pepohonan yang melindungi mereka berdua dari teriknya sinar matahari saat ini.

"Tapi, Teme! Bayangkan, masa' aku harus membereskan lab biologi sepulang sekolah? Meyebalkan sekali!" ujar Naruto kesal, membayangkan jam pulang sekolahnya akan terulur lama gara-gara hukuman dari _sensei killer_ itu.

"Nanti aku bantu kau memereskannya." Balas pemuda bermata onyx itu sambil terus memakan bekalnya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, membuat mata biru langit milik Naruto berbinar seakan mengucapkan 'Kau memang dewa penyelamatku!'. Sasuke hampir tersedak melihanya.

Mereka berdua kembali memakan bekal masing-masing dengan tenang-kecuali Naruto yang memakan bekalnya dengan tergesa-gesa-. Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan kini sedang meminum air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Teme, kenapa kau menolak semua gadis yang menyukaimu, sih?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu disela kegiatan makannya. Sasuke berhenti meminum air dan menatap mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat tanpa awan, seakan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Karena aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka, Dobe." Jawab pemuda bermata onyx itu sambil terus menatap langit. Kemudian menatap Naruto yang kini sudah selesai memakan bekalnya. "Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, untuk mencintainya saja." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Seperti apa orang yang kau sukai itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kali ini dengan nada penasaran. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

" Dia itu bodoh dan ceroboh. Suka tergsa-gesa dan sering mendapat omelan dari guru-guru. Kadang dia juga sering membuatku kerepotan dan terlibat dalam masalah." Jawab Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda bermata onyx itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar dan biasa saja, tapi Naruto dapat menangkap perubahan di raut wajah stoic itu. Nada dan tatapannya berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menenangkan, tanda bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai seseorang yang diceritakannya saat ini.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tetap menyukainya? Padahal kau bilang dia bodoh begitu." Tanya Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu heran setengah mati. Kenapa bisa Sasuke yang begitu sempurna itu bisa menyukai orang yang sifatnya sangat di bawah standar dari gadis-gadis yang menembak pemuda bermata onyx itu selama ini.

"Yah, walaupun sifatnya bodoh dan suka membuat banyak kesalahan. Tapi, dia mau menemaniku yang selalu sendirian. Dia bersikap begitu jujur dan suka tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Jawab Sasuke tulus sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lagi pula, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga orang yang bodoh. Karena tidak pernah bisa mengatakan 'suka' pada orang yang kucintai itu sedari dulu." Lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini matanya kembali menatap langit.

"Jangan bilang begitu, 'Suke! Aku mendukungmu! Kau harus optimis." balas Naruto menyemangati, Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Kau mendukungku? Benar 'kah?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada pemuda bermata biru langit di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto penuh tekad. "Memang, siapa orang yang kau suka, Teme?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba berpikir tenang.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Kemudian menatap Naruto serius, "Namanya adalah, Namikaze Naruto." jawab Sasuke, dalam sekejab menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat seakan takut pemuda berrambut pirang itu akan lari meninggalkannya sendirian. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

**~~Fin~~**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi minna-san!(^^)/

Akhirnya hima bisa menyelesaikan fic oneshoot ini! Ah, lagi-lagi karya yang tidak jelas(TT_TT)a *guling-guling di jalan*

Eniwei, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu korea, 'Because I'am a fool' yang dinyanyikan oleh Yung Jong Hwa. Lagu itu hima puter berjuta-juta kali waktu ngetik fic ini, biar sense lagunya terasa dan auranya sama. Fic ini juga diuat untuk OFF!(^w^)v

Pertama kalinya hima ikut menyemarakkan festival ini!

Sekian dari hima~! Sampai ketemu di karya hima berikutnya~!

Jaa nee~!(^o^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayo repiuuu~!(/^o^)/*pupy eyes*


End file.
